


30, flirty, and...thriving?

by imaginemeluna



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, Post-Gilmore Girls: A Year In The Life, Repetition, Rory Gilmore Needs A Hug, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginemeluna/pseuds/imaginemeluna
Summary: A short journey into the mind of 32-year-old Rory Gilmore.
Kudos: 4





	30, flirty, and...thriving?

You were your high school class valedictorian, a writing prodigy, you graduated from Yale and your New Yorker article got rave reviews but none of that matters now because you’re 32, you’re pregnant and you’re alone.

You could say you have your best friends, your grandmother, your stepfather and your mother but let us be honest...

You’re 32, you’re pregnant, and the father of your child is getting married to a French heiress.

You’re alone.

You’ve never been truly alone in your life. You always had some beautiful boy, or your grandparents, or your best friends, or your mother by your side but this is bigger, this is different because you’re 32, you’re pregnant, and the only person you want — the one you truly want — is getting married to a French heiress and you’re staring at the announcement. 

You’re 32, you’re pregnant, he’s engaged, you’re alone and you’re going to the doctor today.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don't write fan fiction or anything with a narrative really. I enjoy second person because for some reason it's easiest for me to write. This is my first attempt at fanfiction in 7 years ad my first attempt at Gilmore Girls fanfiction... ever.


End file.
